This invention pertains to a sulfur electrode container construction of a type for containing sulfur to be heated to liquid form for use as a portion of a sodium-sulfur cell, and more particularly to such a container construction characterized by a discrete liner of anti-corrosive material carried in protective relation with respect to the inner wall of the container in a manner sealing off the corrodible container wall from liquid sulfur.
This invention further pertains to a method of providing a sulfur electrode container construction of the kind described.
While sulfur electrode container constructions can be made of anti-corrosive material such as stainless steel, the use of these materials is expensive as compared to corrodible materials such as mild steel.
However, it has been observed that mild steel cans when used as sulfur compartments in sodium-sulfur cells are typically severely corroded by the sulfur/polysulfide melt during cycling. A considerable decrease in cell performance accompanies such corrosive attack so as to provide loss of capacity and increased cell resistance.
The present invention provides a composite sulfur electrode container construction characterized by an anti-corrosive discrete liner installed within a mild steel container in a manner substantially precluding corrosive contact therewith by sulfur in liquid form as well as a method of forming same.